The Safeguard
by StoryMaker7
Summary: After an incident Prowl must became the safeguard of a human femme turned cybertronian. On a ship full of mechs how will that turn out? And will it ever be safe for her when it seems Starscream has set his sights on her. And what is this strange affect Prowl keeps feeling in his spark at random moments? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **There is no magic in this and the episode Spike the autoboot, and the girl who loved powerglide didn't happen. And they were not in stasis for thousands of years only for a little bit then they woke up.**

It was taking all of Prowl's will power not to glitch and fall into stasis at this moment. He could not believe what had just transpired in the last couple of hours. He had been out with the other autoboots on a mission to stop the decepticons from attacking a theme park full of humans. They had no idea what they were doing there but they drove as fast as they could to the area.

So far the humans were safe as they had all hidden themselves or driven off. For some reason, the decepticons were being patient, as if waiting for a human to come out and make a mistake or they were deciding to target certain ones. They didn't know what it was, just that they wanted the humans detained there.

When the autoboots arrived, a battle ensued. For some strange reason, the deceptions used no weapons as if not wanting to hurt any of the humans nearby. They all didn't give all that much thought of it at the time. Optimus gave the same order to not used weapons, not wishing to risk any human lives either. Only their reasons were because they actually cared about the humans and had become allies with them. The decepticons, they would not know their reasons till it was too late.

The battle went on as usual, Optimus and Megatron duking it out and the others trying to protect the humans and evacuate them all while fending off the decepticons. He didn't know when but at some point Prowl noticed Starscream was flying off in the opposite direction of the battle.

Prowl called "Jazz take my place and keep evacuating the humans. Starscream's going somewhere and he's going low. I think he's after humans." "Do what you gotta do Prowler but be careful." Prowl nodded and transformed as he raced off. He would have taken back up but they couldn't risk any of their numbers breaking the line and letting one of the cons take a human for whatever their plot was.

Once Prowl had reached the spot that Starscream had landed on, he was quite shocked. Out on a small stretch of land where several booths were separated from the rides, a lone human was cornered into a stack of crates. In his hands Starscream held some sort of circular device with an antenna pointed at her. Prowls optics widened at this, he thought the decipticons where not to harm the humans?

Though Starscream was never truly one to fallow orders. He didn't have much time to think on it though as suddenly he heard "Stay still human. This won't hurt a bit." At this Prowl launched himself at Starscream making him miss his target as the blast went skyward "You fool get out of my way." "Not a chance Starscream I will not allow you to hurt that human."

The human looked shocked at first but took the chance to escape the fight. Starscream growled as he shrieked "No!" He tried to fly up to catch up to the girl but Prowl grabbed hold of the seeker as he said, "Cease and desist Starscream." And he was suddenly being pulled up into the air but his wait helped keep the seeker down so he could not fly off.

It was at this moment that everything seemed to go wrong. Starscream raised the weapon and Prowl could see the calculated look in those optics as he began to point the device "No don't!" Prowl raised his servo up to hit the circular object away, the weapon hit the ground shattering to pieces as the beam went forward and hit the human. Prowl felt his spark freeze, he was too late, what horrible fate had that human succumbed to?

When the light of the energy faded and the dust cleared, what he saw almost made him crash right there and then. Before he could though he heard many pedes running up to them, several gasps and then "Starscream you dolt I told you I only wanted mechs!" "Her hair was short. I have a hard time telling the difference between the two in humans."

Prowl knew that for sure was a bold face lie, the human femme's hair was not so short that she be mistaken for a human mech. In fact she looked quite pretty by humans standards, he shivered at the thought of Starscreem willingly doing this to find a mate so he could continue his own line. Even though he could not force a femme to be with him. At this thought, Prowl's battle computer sprung into action and he went on the offensive.

Prowl brought out his acid pellets to hit Starscreams wings, making the seeker scream in agony for being hit in such a delicate spot. Then Prowl transformed as he came to the femme and brought his weapon up at the decipticons knowing what they were thinking and knew that it was not good. Optimus seemed to of read his mind and said "Autobots bring out your weapons and attack."

The bots did as told and Ratchet raced through the battle to get to Prowl so the medic could look over the femme and said "She's stable but we better get her out of here." He transformed and said "Get her into my back, it will be a squeeze but it will work." Prowl nodded and did as he was told. Once done the two headed off, Ratchet signaling Prime of their plan, Prowl fallowed close in case an attack was to occur.

Now here he was, in the med bay, waiting for Ratchet to finish giving the human turned femme a full and thorough check up. As he did he finely had time to actually get a good look at the femme before him.

Her base coloring that was on her face, arms, and stomach where gray. Her main armor was a light yellow, with some brown stripes and spots here and there, with a black belt and necklace. She had retained some of her human features. She still had the same short brown hair and brown optics. Her lips had even stays the regular human pink.

Last but most strange about her was that it appeared she somehow had an altmode already, one of an earth creature he could not yet identify at the moment. It made it so that she had round ears and a long tail along with a face on her chest. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts as Ratchet said "Well she's healthy. Besides the obvious, she's normal." Prowl then asked "What about the organic altmode she currently has."

Ratchet replied with "From what I researched it appears that her alt mode is that of a creature known as a meerkat. Hound and Beachcomber should know more about it." Prowl nodded as he then asked, "Do you think you can reverse what was done to her?" "I don't even know how this happened in the first place. I would know more if the weapon wasn't broken."

Prowl flinched at that but Ratchet answered to that with "Now don't go blaming yourself. You were trying to stop this, if anyone's to blame it's Starscream. What he was thinking I'll never know. He knows he can't force a femme to be his mate. It has to be an equal agreement." Prowl sighed as he said "My thoughts exactly, but I don't want to take a risk on that. Who know what he might try."

Ratchet nodded as he then said "Now we just have to worry about our own." Prowl frowned at this and sighed, his wings going down a bit. Femmes were rare on their planet even before the war and mechs tended to fight over them or do whatever they could to get the femmes approval. Now some of the mechs were in relationships or already mated but that was very few of them. The rest, well…

Suddenly Ratchet said "I got some info from Prime and Jazz. They found out who the femme is and are consulting her family on the situation. They're not happy about this, they are glad she's alive though. Once they calm down I should be able to get her medical records so we can see what to expect. So far from what I can tell she's healthy and a little younger then you and Jazz but older then the twins and Bluestreak."

"So she is not a teenager?" Prowl was surprised as the femme looked close in that age range. Ratchet replied with "You know humans. You can never truly expect anything to be normal for them. Anyway on to what I have assigned for you." Prowl looked up shocked as he said "Excuse me?" "Don't give me that. I want you to look after her. You know keep close to her, accompany her wherever she goes."

"You mean be a safeguard, but why me? Certainly, someone who is a bit more 'social' would be better or perhaps Jazz, he is quite friendly. Or perhaps Mirage. Usually it's towerlings who ask for such bots." Ratchet glared as he tightened his hand around his wrench and growled "Because unlike the other mechs on this ship you can actually restrain yourself from flirting and scaring the poor girl. Jazz likes to flirt and Mirage would think being a safeguard would be beneath him. You want to expose the poor girl to the crazy mechs on this ship."

Prowl was forced to think on that. True the mechs could be over the top in their flirting attempts and Jazz, well his friend had a reputation for being the king of flirts. Even if he was just being playful at most times. The girl would most likely feel uncomfortable with all the attention and maybe even scared, especially if the mechs started to fight over her.

Yes it seemed there was no other way. A safeguard would be the only way to protect the girl. Now a safeguard was not exactly a body guard but he was not an escort either, actually that wasn't correct. A safeguard was in a way both. Truly a safeguard was normally a family member. Usually non family mechs were only hired by the upper-class to be safeguards, towerlings actually.

Which is why Mirage would find it beneath him to do such a task. Basically, they accompanied femmes so that other mechs would not act violently towards others or act over flirtatious when trying to court. Prowl nodded as he replied "I see your point. If one mech is around her as a friend and protector, then the others will be a bit less volatile and we can't have in fighting amongst ourselves." Ratchet nodded at that and suddenly they then both heard stirring.

The brown optics turned on and at first they looked out of focus till the femme saw the robots and began to make a strange noise "Ah ah ah ah!" Ratchet ran up saying "It's okay Raya you're safe." Ratchet barely missed being slapped if he hadn't of bolted back as he saw her hand flying and she croaked "How, how do you know my names? Where am I?" Suddenly Prowl said "Miss Raya please calm down. My name is Prowl and I am the second in command of the autoboots and….."

"You?" Prowl was shocked as the fem looked at him in familiarization as she said, "You tried to protect me from that decepticon." Prowl nodded as he continued with "Yes I did. Sadly, I didn't do a good enough job. You were hit by some sort of machine that turned you into a cybertronain, with some sort of alt mode of a _meerkat_ from what I was told."

At this Raya looked down in shock and finely realized the changes. At first she seemed like she would start to scream but as she started to touch the smooth mettle and feel the protoform of her face and the familiarity of her hair she said "Could I have a mirror?"

Ratchet nodded as he went to go get one and Raya asked Prowl "Is there a way to reverse this?" Prowl frown sadly as he said "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I was trying to prevent Starscrem's attack and destroyed the weapon in the process, but I was a second too late. Without it we wouldn't know where to begin." At this coolant began to fall from her eyes and she curled her knees into herself as to find a means of comfort.

Prowl didn't know what to do, he had never really been around femmes much besides his carrier. Sure, Bluestreak was his adopted brother and he had learned to comfort him when he got like this but it felt strange for him to be near a femme or to even think about touching her. He felt he should not be the one to do it for no matter what Ratchet said in a way it was his fault.

As he looked around though there was no one around and he could hear her cries increase and see her frame shake roughly. He couldn't take it anymore and he did what he never thought he ever do in his lifetime. He wrapped an arm around her and at first, she stiffened. Prowl was going to pull back in fear he had crossed a boundary, but then she latched herself onto him and cried into his chest.

Prowl was shocked at the action, didn't she blame him, hate him for what he had done to her? Apparently right now she didn't care and he guessed he couldn't either as right now she only wanted comfort and he was the only source available to give it. It was at that moment that the white medic came in with the mirror and was frozen to his spot at the sight he saw.

And in the back of his head he thought 'Maybe this will turn out into something even more than what I was expecting.' For now, he said nothing as he let the SIC comfort the fem and he just stood there taking the whole scene in while thinking 'Now how to get Jazz in on this?'

After crying for a while Raya said she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, the two bots understood and walked out of the med bay. Once out Ratchet got a ping and answered and was suddenly wide optic.

Prowl was confused as he asked "Ratchet what's going on?" "That was just Optimus and Wheeljack calling. I got some new information on Raya. Seems I made a very good choice in putting you as her safeguard. It turns out she has a mental disability called aspergers, a type of autism that makes socializing difficult. Though hers is slight, it still means she doesn't like surprises along with some other things."

Prowl nodded, he had heard of the disorder and knew there were different levels to it. So far he would not have guessed Raya to have had it. That would explain why Ratchet said she did not have a very advanced version. He would ask her about that later, for now though they could let her rest.

 **I hope you all like this. Tell me if Prowl gets OOC and please review. There will be allot of made up stuff for the safeguard thing but it is a fictional story. God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl was in his office at the moment. With Raya asleep in the med bay there was no need for him to be around since Ratchet could keep things calm till the others returned from the battle and settle everyone down that came in for repairs, or scare them off, whichever way worked for the medic.

Suddenly he got a knock on the door and called "Enter." Suddenly Jazz came in, wearing a smile no bot should be able to fit on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Once he took a seat he began to say "Prowl my mech. I didn't know you had it in you."

Prowl looked up shocked asking "Excuse me?" "Don't play coy with me you sly bot you. Being a safeguard to the new femme. Props my bot props." If Prowl was drinking he be having a spit take at this moment, but he settled for a stricken look on his faceplate before he shouted ,"Jazz it is not like that!" "Oh sure it aint. Come on you can't tell me she aint pretty. I saw her when I had to get my arm readjusted by old Ratch. She's one cute fem I'll tell you that."

Prowl glared as he replied, "Jazz I am warning you do not flirt with her." Jazz put his arms up in defense as he said "It's cool, its cool, I get it. Don't worry the flirt king won't try nothing. I respect that you have courting rights."

"Jazz it is not like that I never claimed courting rights! I'm telling you Jazz if you dare start some preposterous roamer…" Jazz just laughed until he almost fell of his chair and said "Cool it Prowler I just wanted to get a rise out of you, nothing else. But seriously I'm backing out of this. I mean the whole situation feels like it was sort of meant to be."

Prowl groaned at that thinking he was never going to hear the end of this. Suddenly he heard another knock on the door and called once more, "Enter." His adopted brother, Bluestreak, came in and said "Hey Prowl is it true that Ratchet made you the new fems safeguard. I saw her, she's pretty, but she's older than me, but she's around your age. Does this mean you'll claim courting rights any time soon?" Prowl hit his head on his desk his doors wings sagging as Jazz busted out. Bluesreak then asked "Was it something I said?"

Raya awoke in the med bay still a bit down in energy when suddenly she heard "Here drink this." She looked to her side to see Ratchet handing her a pink cube, wait if she remembered correctly this was that energon stuff they were always fighting for. It was like their fuel source or something. Well she did feel like she needed some energy. She sat up and then began to take the cube.

At first she looked at it, then she sniffed it. It was actually a pleasant smell, sweet but not overbearing. She then took a sip and found it to be lukewarm and smooth. The texture thicker than water but smooth enough to drink easily, for some reason the image of nectar came to mind as she took it slow and then let her head back to let it slide down her throat.

Ratchet chuckled at the sight but then said "It's a good thing your only drinking midgrade. You seem to like the stuff." "It tastes wonderful no wonder you guys fight for the stuff." Ratchet frowned at that but said "It's not really the taste we're after. You see it's used allot more than for fueling us." "Really what's else is it for?" "Well now that you're going to be living here you're going to have to know about this stuff…."

So the medic began to explain about energon to the new fem, after that she would contact her family, and then well Ratchet would have to explain some things to her about cybertronain anatomy and lifestyles. This would be uncomfortable but it had to be done so she would understand her knew form and why she needed a safeguard.

Prowl was on his way to the medbay, after showing his distress he explained to Bluestreak and Jazz why he was doing this. They finely understood feeling somewhat bothered that Prowl thought this was all his fault while all he was trying to do was protect the fem in the first place. Once he reached the med bay he found Ratchet trying to help Raya to get back on her feet, or pedes now. As Prowl came in Raya looked up and said "Hi Prowl."

Prowl nodded at her and said, "Good evening Raya, is there anything you need?" She shook her head and said, "No just trying to get used to my new form." "I can see. Well walking isn't that much different for cybertronians then it is for humans so you should get back on your feet soon. Has Ratchet explained….." "The safeguard thing. Yeah he did oh and Prowl I don't blame you."

Prowl was shocked while Ratchet smiled but before Prowl could counter she said "I don't want you to be my safeguard if you're only doing it out of guilt. I want a friend not someone who thinks he owes me. Besides I know it's that nut jobs fault for this, but it isn't really the worst thing that could happen, besides not being able to walk around on my own anymore."

Prowl nodded and thought 'She seems to talk allot, somewhat like Bluesteak, but also not in the same way. They might get along.' Prowl then said "I am glad to hear that. I do apologize that you feel restricted." "Like I said not your fault. And you may not have to be my safeguard for long, at least till I know how to fight on my own. I know some self-defense moves but I don't know how well they work on bots." Prowl smile lightly as he said, "Quite well actually if the strike you almost inflicted on Ratchet was anything to go on."

Ratchet scuffed as he said "Spunky one aren't you." Raya smirked as she said "Sorry but I don't like being helpless." Ratchet looked sadden as he said "No one does. But we'll fix that up. Now I'm going to let you go and…." Once he did Raya was a bit wobbly at first but stayed up and then was walking quite well.

Prowl then said "Not bad, it didn't take you long." "I'm glad." Prowl then looked to Ratchet who nodded and he looked to Raya and said "Raya we were told that you have aspergers disorder, yet you don't seem like you have it." Raya replied with "Well we caught it when I was a kid so I got help from doctors but really it's thanks to God I got so far."

Prowl then said "Ah yes, some of us are actually believers as well. After being here so long many of us understood that there was no other way the universe could have been created." Raya smiled at that replying, "Yes it does make sense." Ratchet saw that everything was going smoothly and said "I have some things to check on. Why don't you show here around the ship Prowl? Unless you need me to help you know a bit more about your creature mode?"

Raya replied with "Actually not really, having aspergers I'm able to absorb allot of knowledge about certain subjects, animals are one of them. I saw allot of documentaries on meerkats so I know how they work and I know I can use those abilities into some self-defense as well." Ratchet smiled at that, glad that she would be able to get used to her altmode on her own and nodded, with that the medic left leaving the two to see what they could do.

As Raya walked towards Prowl she wobbled and the mech hurried forward to hold her by the arm and said "Perhaps it is best I hold you up, at least until you feel strong enough to walk on your own." "I thought I had it, but yeah good idea." So the two went off to get a good look of the ship and it's occupants. So far the hall was empty which Prowl was glad for since it meant that most of the bots where in the rec room and so once they saw Raya and him together he could explain…

That's when he remember, 'How could I forget?' They suddenly stopped and Raya asked "Prowl is something wrong?" Prowl looked to Raya and said "Nothing is wrong it's just that. We did not create the bond." Raya looked shocked saying "Bond? Ratchet said only family members or mates have bonds I thought…."

Prowl felt his face heat up and stammered "No no no no, it is not like that. I mean that sigh…. You see when a safeguard is appointed to a femme he must have a clear signal go out to the others around him to show who he is the safeguard of. For this we need a sort of bond, it is nothing personal in any sense. It is more like um, we just join servos and then we think of a safeguard bond and suddenly we will scan each-others pattern and this pattern will emit into another signal besides our own that recognizes us as a mech or femme, as a mated group or single….."

"Wait are you saying that these signals are like how humans and animals use scents in a way?" "Yes exactly. The signal will be like a scent to the others telling them I am your safeguard." "Oh I get it and all we have to do is hold hands and think about this and it will just automatically scan it and all that."

"Yes, and like I said it is not anything personal. We won't have a bond or anything it will just be as I said." Raya nodded and said "Okay I get it. Ratchet explained to me about some of this stuff so I know you're not lying."

Prowl's faced heated as he thought 'Of course she would have to worry about such things with a ship full of mechs who haven't seen femmes in a long while. She's smart to be weary, even of me.' So he put his hand up and she did as well. They both thought about the safeguard signal and nothing else for a moment. It was soon completed. Raya wasn't sure how she figured it out but she just did, at first there was a strange sensation of energy but then it stopped, as if nothing had happened.

Once done they let go and she said "Okay it was a bit strange at first but you were right. Really nothing happened." Prowl nodded at that and so they continued on their way to the rec room. Once at their destination the usual noise and hustle and bustle of the room suddenly stopped and all heads turned to the entrance of the room.

Prowl frowned as he sent off the safeguard signal. As they walked off to get some energon he could see the reactions of several bots once they caught the sign. Some looked shocked, others angry, and others had smirks on their faces. The last group probably thinking what Jazz was thinking, and some gave no reaction as they did not really care. Once they reached the energon dispenser he could feel that Raya was nervous with all the stares.

Prowl stiffened at this, as a safeguard it was his duty to protect Raya from this kind of trouble and so he got an idea as he said, "Unless you all need to discuss something with me or are looking for some more hours for your shifts I suggest going back to your business." At this some mechs decided to leave the wreck room, others went back to what they were doing, but other did still stare on.

Prowl thought 'Okay if that's how you all want to play, let's see how you all feel about early hour patrols?' With that in mind he looked down at Raya and said "Do not worry they will learn their lesson." Raya replied with "Thanks. I kind of feel weird when I get stared at and well I'm not used to the attention." Prowl was confused as he asked "Why not? You are an attractive femme you surely had many suiters."

Raya blushed as she said "Actually no. I've only ever dated one guy who was interested in me and if guys ever found me attractive it was rare or because I got all dressed up. I'm actually considered normal I suppose. Well I know I'm pretty but I don't dress up all glamorous and such often so I'm, well, not all that interesting to most guys." Prowl looked at her shocked. He looked over her again, it didn't make sense to him.

Raya was not one of those human models, yes. Though he found that a favorable look, some of theme looked much too thin, making them unhealthy looking. He didn't understand the appeal in that. Raya felt a bit strange being observed by Prowl the way he was looking at her now, yet she also felt content. Not many really looked at her that way, with those intense blue eyes, and the way he held her protectively with his strong arms. She felt her face heat up and wondered if cybertronains blushed.

Suddenly Prowl noticed the way Raya was looking at him and the small blush on her face and said, "Oh I apologize I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "It's okay I actually didn't mind it." She looked down embarrassed and Prowl looked away thinking 'She did say this was rare for her so I suppose she would not feel like I was trying to take advantage of her and I will not do that. I am her safeguard and nothing more.'

With that they took their cubes and went to find a place to sit. He found an empty table at the back and led them over. Once they sat down Prowl said "So Raya, we have not had much time to get to know each other. As my charge I want you to be comfortable and that means I want you to be able to go and do things on the ship when you need too. Usually I am in my office but if you would like to be in other places I have no trouble making accommodations."

"I don't know. I don't know the ship well enough, and well. I kind of like being on my laptop or reading a good book usually. Though I do like to go out so I don't go stir crazy." Prowl smiled at that as he said "I can arrange for you to have a data pad of your own. We use the data pads to download books and many other things that we may need. You can get music, and you can even use the um, world wide web. It is even used as a way to write things in."

"So, it's like a laptop." "I suppose you could say that. Yes. If there are things you wish to download from an older device of yours we can, Wheeljack can help out with human technology the best. And if you need to get anything just ask, the autoboots have their own funding in a way." "Oh, that's good to know. I honestly never thought much on that. But I guess you guys need some forms of entertainment as well."

"Yes, I suppose we do. I don't have much time for it but some calm music now and again is okay with work." Raya smirked as she said, "So you're a workaholic." Prowl smirked back as he replied, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

Jazz had been observing them the whole time with a smile on his face. He could tell that his friend liked Raya, it was easy to see by the way he just looked at her and could easily talk to her. The problem was that Prowl was a very serious mech and would not let his emotions get in the way of his work and his job was to be a safeguard to Raya and never in the history of cybertron has a safeguard bonded to his charge. It wasn't against the rules it was just an unwritten code.

Prowl would fallow that code to the letter, unless he could get a little help. Suddenly Mirage sat down next to him and he said "What's up 'Rage. You look like someone messed with your favorite records." "No nothing like that." "Then what's the problem?" Mirage looked towards Raya and Prowl. Jazz got the point as his head shot up and he thought 'Uh oh.' Jazz then put his arm around Mirage and said "Um Rage, old buddy old pal. Let's have a talk." Mirage was confused by this but before he could protest Jazz led him out of the room.

Prowl then said after taking a sip of his energon "Besides what you have told me what other hobbies do you enjoy?" "Hmm well I like nature. I heard you guys have a forest out there, but I'm not sure if you'll ever let me go out with that nut job flying around." "Oh do not worry we have a good security system. Redalert would not forgive himself if he failed at his job." "Oh is security his main work."

"Yes he's the security director and the outside forest is actually a pretty safe place for us autoboots to go to. If decepticons do come near, we always have a warning sound off and a force field generates to protect everyone from laser fire. So you'll be safe if someone does something. Oh which reminds me. There is a spare room next to my own quarters so you can have your privacy but I can still get to you quickly if I sense danger near." "Oh do you have good senses?"

Prowl tried a bit to hide some of his pride, failing, but said "Well I trained in circuit-su so I do have my senses well trained." "Circuite-su. Is that some form of cybertronion martial arts?" "Yes actually I….." Before he could continue though Raya suddenly yawned. Prowl raised an optic ridge at that and said "I see you're tired again."

"I guess being changed into a big robot does that." "I suppose a metamorphose like this would cause someone to be drained off allot of energy. How about I take you to your quarters. Oh, and if you ever need to use the wash wracks do not worry about it. I was able to make you a set time so that no one goes in when you are in there."

Raya smiled at that saying, "Thanks that was sweet of you." "Oh, it was only the decent thing to do. Now come along you should get some rest." She nodded at that and again she felt a bit wobbly. Prowl helped her up and then guided her back to her room. Once she entered with her own code she walked the rest of the way in, they both gave their goodnights and Prowl went to his own room to get some work done and to get some recharge as well. Who knows what the next day might bring especially with all the changes that had accord.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Raya was in the med bay once more. Ratchet had decided to make checkups a regular thing for the next few days to make sure there would be no dramatic changes in Raya's systems.

As far as they knew the weapon used on her might have only been an experimental project, or the fact that she had a feral altmode could cause some sort of side-affect. Ratchet then said "Well your still stable that's good and your energy levels are up. Now how are you doing with the changes so far, I mean emotionally?"

Raya thought about it till she replied "I suppose I'm doing okay. It's just allot to take in." Ratchet nodded as he said "If you want we have a therapist on board. His names Smokescreen, he's a praxian like Prowl. If you feel like talking to someone you can go to him." "Okay, I'll see." Ratchet had already talked to her about cybertronian cultures and frame types so she knew what a praxian was.

With that she left the room on her own and came out to find Prowl waiting for her. He said "How was your visit?" "It went fine. Hey Prowl do you know Smokescreen?" "Yes we are from the same city and frame type. Is there a reason you asked?" "Ratchet said he's the ships therapist and I guess I was wondering if you recommend him?"

"I actually do. He is a good listener and does his job well. If you ever wish to talk to him you can tell me and we can go." "I'll think about it, thanks." Prowl nodded at that as he said "I have some work to do so we will be in my office for a bit but after that we may go where ever you wish."

Raya replied with "Oh okay. At least I have that datapad you gave me. All the books and games I can get in this and such will be useful to keep me busy." "I am glad to hear that." With that they headed off to Prowls office but as they walked they ran into another black and white bot.

"Hey Prowler what's kicken? And hello to you too little lady. Prowl told me your names Raya, right?" Raya nodded as she replied "Yeah and your Jazz right. I heard about you." "Ah you mentioned me, I'm flattered."

Jazz smiled while Prowl looked stern at him while he just laughed. Raya couldn't help but chuckle at the way the two acted. "So, where you two off to anyway?" Asked the saboteur as Prowl replied "I have some work that needs to get done, but other than that….." "Ah don't tell me you're going to keep her stuck in here all day."

Raya replied with "Prowl said he let me go where I wanted after he finished and I kind of need a break after yesterday. Still a bit tired from the big change, but tomorrow I was wondering if we could go out and look through the forested area around the ship." Jazz replied with, "Oh so you're a nature lover. We got a few bots like that around here too. You might meet some of them out there. Well I got to get going to a meeting. Catch you two later."

With that the bouncy bot sauntered off. Prowl sighed as Raya laughed as she said "Let me guess, he's a handful." "Yes, I'm quite surprised he behaved himself. He has a reputation for being the king of flirts." "I wonder what stopped him?" Prowl had an idea but was too embarrassed to voice it as he said "We should probably get going." Raya raised a brow at that, why didn't he answer her question?

As Prowl worked, Raya took the time to figure out how to work her new form, mostly her fingers. Turns out it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, aside from feeling a bit off as she was now metallic instead of organic, well mostly, she still had some organic qualities but not much. It was still strange how all this had happened. Her mind rushed with many things and she had had many questions in the beginning.

Ratchet and Prowl had been kind enough to answer as many as possible. She did ask a few things about the war though, she knew more than most people even before her change, as this whole situation had gotten her curios. Life on other planets, what was their fight about, how did they work.

She understood that it was a need of resources that the fight was initially going on when she first heard of it. She wondered if this was just something that would just cause pain and sorrow? Then she found that what was going on was much more, the autobots where trying to protect them and actually cared about casualties. It surprised her at first but was glad that they at least cared about life.

That's when she heard about the autobots moto, freedom is the right of all sentient life. It shocked her even more to know that these beings from another planet understood something that took humans so long to understand, even some to this day. But they had those who did not agree just like in many places.

Then when she asked about how it started she was startled. It turned out that the autobots mostly where workers, they had a council but it was not just. Optimus had tried to plea with the council and this gained him some respect but his mentor, Alpha Trion, saw potential in him and wanted to help him change things. Even if he was just a simple archavist. Then things took a turn for the worse.

While Optimus was working with his friends at a secondary job at shipping energon, Megatron showed up. He had been a gladiator that was turned into new form of military bot. But instead of wanted to protect he decided he wanted to rule.

When Optimus was hurt Alpha Trion tended to Optimus and used the matrix of leadership to grant him leadership as he knew the council would not help them in these matters. He and others were then upgraded to become protectors and that's what led to the war. She still found it sad how it started, all because one was bitter at his situation and became power hungry, many had to suffer.

She sighed as she decided on not to think of such things. Even though now she was somewhat part of this whole fight, she decided it was time to go back to reading her book. For now, things where calm and she wanted to enjoy that.

Later on Prowl looked up at an alarm that went off in his inner working. He sighed as he checked to see what time it was. It was almost night. It was about time to refuel now. Cybertornian adults usually only needed two cubes a day to function properly

He also put on the alarm to tell him when to stop working so he could get Raya to the rec room for some energoen. At that he looked up to see Raya engrossed in a novel of some sort. Besides a few small noises here and there she was mostly quite throughout his work time.

He wondered what she was reading that kept her so occupied. As he came up he asked "Excuse me Raya?" She looked up, a bit of a far off look in her eyes for the moment till she said "Um yeah Prowl?" "I was just wondering what you were reading? You seem quite fixated on this story."

She smiled at that as she said "Well I was just reading an interesting version of the legend of Mulan." Prowl thought for a moment but replied "I have never heard of this tale." She looked shocked as she asked, "Never? But you've been on earth for a while now. I thought you all would have learned a few things on earth culture by now. Especially a story like this."

"I do, it is just that I am usually busy and certain things do not call my attention when I have so many other things to do. But I would not mine you explaining about it over our energon break." She seemed shocked at that and said "Really, you don't mind?" Prowl shook his helm and she smiled as she said "Okay well this is the basic storyline…"

As they walked to the rec room and on Prowl was explain about the story of the legend of Mulan, the different versions of it and the difference between current styles and the original. Basically it was the story of a young woman during a time and place that did not allow them equal rights, especially to never be in the military.

The young woman had no choice though as her father was too old and ill and her brother was too young. Her father would go and die for their honor but Mulan would not allow it and so went herself in disguise as a man for several years and even became a general. Prowl took this all in stride, putting his own opinion in and such as she spoke but let her do most of the talking, she was quite excited to have someone listen to her.

Prowl then said, "I suppose I should read this story if it is about a general, she may have good battle strategies to have climbed the ladder in the army so fast." Raya smirked as she replied, "I think the funniest thing about the story was that in the old version ballad was when they finally found she was a woman they were all so surprised to of bean fooled when clearly she was so beautiful." Prowl thought of that as he replied, "I suppose sometimes we are just too distracted to see what is in front of us." "Yeah I guess a war will do that to you."

As they finished up their energon Prowl asked, "So Raya, now that my work is complete, what would you like to do?" Raya thought for a bit as she replied "Well really I don't know? I want to do something but, I'm not sure what you guys consider as fun or what things you guys have here." "Well we have a TV, a few board games, or maybe I could show you around the base so you can get used to it."

Raya thought on that when suddenly someone called out into the rec room "Okay everybot it's karaoke night!" The bots cheered at this and Prowl groaned as he looked down saying "I had almost forgotten about it." Raya was excited as she heard those words and said "It's sounds like fun. Can we stick around?"

Prowl looked up a bit surprised, he was never very interested in this sort of thing but he had done all his work and it was only fair Raya get a chance to enjoy herself with the crew's activities and nodded as he said "Of course it would be okay. You have the right to be here just as much as any of us."

She smiled at that and said "Thanks. I hope I get a chance to sing myself, though I'm not the best." Prowl sighed as he replied "Do not worry there are far worse here. Jazz is probably one of the few bots that can actually hold a note." Raya laughed as she replied, "Well it is in his name." They looked up as the other bots started to build a makeshift stage and put up a large version of a karaoke machine.

Raya was surprised by that but if they could build advance technology a karaoke machine shouldn't be too much of an issue. The first one up to the stage was actually Jazz. Prowl wasn't surprised by that as he knew his friend not only loved music but attention. Sometimes he wondered how they had become such close friends with how different they were.

Jazz cleared his throat until he let a very melodious sound come out of his voice. Raya was shocked as she looked to Prowl and asked "Wait is he singing Frank Sinatra, my way?" Prowl nodded as he replied "He found the music here that resembled his name much to his liking along with many other styles. Though he finds this singer to be one of his favorites." "Well he does have the talent for it."

The two enjoyed the continued performances as they went on, Bumblebee went on to sing a playful song from toy story 'You got a friend in me.' Ironhide song a country rock song that seemed to match his character. The twins decided to do a duet with a popular song known as 'Hall of fame.' As each went up Prowl would describe each of these bots and their characters.

Raya took this in as she listened to their music styles. Blaster then came up to do some sort of peep bop song and Bluestreak even went up to sing 'Don't stop believing.' She quite enjoyed his song. They all clapped as the song finished and then Jazz came up saying "Now my mechs oh and of course our femme."

Raya blushed at the attention she suddenly got and Prowl glared up at Jazz for the little comment. Jazz ignored that though as he suddenly said "Now as you all know we have a tradition that when someone hasn't song in a while we force them to sing, but today we have a new friend who I think should have a chance to try singing. Raya want to give it a try?"

Prowl was surprised at this, how did Jazz…. He stopped that train of thought as he remembered that Jazz was head of special OPs. He'd figure it out some way or another about Raya wanting to sing. Raya smiled at that and said, "Sure I'll come up." Everyone cheered at that as Raya finally came up to the stage and said, "I have to warn you all I'm not the best so tell me if it's bad."

Suddenly Sideswipe yelled out "It can't be worse than Cliffjumper's!" "Hey!" Yelled the enraged minibot as the others laughed. Raya glared slightly as she said "Okay you guys be nice." They settled down at that and Cliff gave her a smile in thanks as she nodded. She whispered to Jazz the song she wanted to sing as he nodded and went to get it set up.

She took a deep breath and looked on to the screen as she waited for the song to start up. _**"Can I ask you a question please. Promise you won't laugh at me. Honestly, I'm standing here. Afraid I'll be betrayed."**_

All the mechs settled down to hear the song, Prowl wasn't familiar with the song but so far it sounded like it was going to be a sad one. Raya had been right about not being the best singer but as she let herself relax so did her voice and it actually became quite pleasant to hear.

 _ **"As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams. So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away. Can you turn my black roses red? Can you turn my black roses red?"**_

Raya felt a bit strained in a few parts but had to remember that she had to relax in order to make the words work well. So that's what she did, she knew she mess up but she wanted to try this and it was fun. As long as she didn't stare out into the crowd. 

" _ **Drowning in my loneliness. How long must I hold my breath? So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea. I reach to the sky as the moon looks on. One last year has come and gone. It's time to let your love rain down on me."**_

As Prowl listened on he couldn't help but feel like there was allot of emotion put into this song. He may have not known much about music but Jazz had explained to Prowl that sometimes emotions came out in song, and he wondered 'Does she truly feel this way?'

 **"Can you turn my black roses red? (x3) Cuz. I'm feelin like I've never known love (x6) Can you turn my black roses red? (x3) Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love. I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love…."**

As the song ended Raya could finally look out into the audience and they all clapped for her. She smiled as she went off the stage and headed back to her seat. As she did so, Prowl found something else bothering him. He felt his spark was acting up strangely for some reason at about the end of the song but it was now gone as if it had never been there. Perhaps it had been just a glitch. 

As Raya sat down she asked, "So Prowl how did I do?" He looked over to the bright colored femme and replied "You actually did quite well. A few strained parts but mostly you did well. I seemed to notice that you do not like looking out into the stage."

Raya replied with "I tend to get a little stage fright. So, I feel better when I don't concentrate on the people." Prowl nodded in understanding at that. Suddenly they heard someone say, "Excuse us." Prowl felt his circuits freeze at that, knowing that voice all too well. They both looked over to see the twins standing beside them and Raya said "Oh hi, you're the twins right. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

They both nodded at that and Sideswipe said "Hey Sunny look at that she knows our names. We must be famous." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes as he said, "Or Prowl just probably told her about us." Raya replied with "Yup, he did." Sideswipe then said with a smirk "Only good things I hope."

At this Prowl started sending out the safeguard signal but it seemed Sideswipe was ignoring it completely and Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes as if not caring. Raya replied with "Not really. I hear you two like to play pranks. Just so you know I don't like those so if you do end up messing with me you probably will end up hurt, got it."

She glared with a smirk on her face as she looked at the two and suddenly the rec room became very quiet. They didn't know what would happen, the twins where known to be violent but how would they react to someone, especially a femme, talking to them in such a way. Suddenly the two busted out laughing and Sunstreaker finally said "I think I like her. She's got spunk."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that as Sideswipe said "Okay we won't prank you. Either way the Hatched already threatened to turn us into toasters if we did." Raya raised a brow saying "The Hatchet, is that what you guys call Ratchet. Sounds scary for such a nice guy." Everyone jaws dropped once more at that while others laughed knowing that Ratchet did have a soft spot.

At this Prowl thought it was best they leave and said "Raya we should get going. Ratchet wanted to give you another checkup before recharge cycle began." "Oh I almost forgot, thanks Prowl. See you guys around." And with that the two left, the twins still left in complete shock.


End file.
